Afterlife
by The-Ripper-Victim
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il réellement à John après qu'Helen n'est suivi Adam à travers le vortex temporel? John/James


**AFTERLIFE**

L'électricité passait à travers chacun de ses membres, ses muscles se raidissant sous les impulsions électrique. Il sentait son corps prêt à se déchirer et la douleur était insoutenable.

Mais il savait qu'il devait résister, pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse réparer ses erreurs, une fois encore. Il savait que cette fois, Helen Magnus ne lui pardonnerait pas ses actes, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier, laissant son corps se consumer par les décharges électriques. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout.

Le passage qui permettrait à Helen de suivre Adam était presque totalement ouvert, l'électricité traversant le corps de John diminua d'intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber à genou, son cœur ralentissant, proche de l'arrêt. Helen ne le regarda même pas, ne se sentant plus concerné par son sort, puisque tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était poursuivre Adam.

Se sentant partir, John leva les yeux vers elle et lui dit _« Tu ne peux me reprocher d'avoir rêvé, Helen »._

Continuant son chemin, elle ne lui répondit qu'un _« Si »_, avant de disparaître à travers la faille spatio-temporelle.

John ferma les yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il put voir, c'était la faille se refermer derrière Helen, alors que tout autour de lui semblait s'effondrer sous le souffle d'une gigantesque explosion.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Un bruit régulier résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il prenait à nouveau conscience des choses autour de lui.

Ses yeux toujours fermait, il comprit que ce bruit n'était autre que son coeur, qui semblait fonctionner normalement à présent. Il était allongé sur le sol, il pouvait le sentir sous son dos. C'était celui des souterrains où il se trouvait auparavant avec Helen, sans doute.

Son corps n'était plus douloureux et étonnamment, il se sentait... bien.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'attendant à tout sauf à l'obscurité qui l'entourait à ce moment précis. Il secoua la tête, regardant autour de lui, essayant de focaliser son regard à un endroit pour essayer de percer les ténèbres.

Peut-être était-il vraiment mort en fait, et ceci était l'enfer? Rien qu'une immensité d'ombres et d'obscurité sans personnes?

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à se sentir tourmenté par la noirceur et la solitude qui en découlait, une voix résonna.

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt... Enfin, si, en fait. Tu te retrouves tellement facilement dans des situations dangereuses et mortelles... N'est-ce pas, Johnny? »_

Cette voix... Elle était loin d'être inconnue pour John. La lumière s'alluma doucement dans la pièce. John était, à présent, assis sur le sol, dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Debout, à quelques mètres de lui, une lampe à pétrole à la main, James Watson le regardait avec un léger sourire.

John ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix résonner dans la pièce, John s'était attendu à voir son ancien meilleur ami, tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, deux ans auparavant. Mais c'était le James Watson de la fin du XIXème siècle qui se tenait devant lui. Sa barbe était parfaitement taillée, et il portait un costume marron clair.

John cligna des yeux, les questions se multipliant dans son esprit. Mais malgré ça, une pensée dominait: James était comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il était sans voix devant tout ce que James pouvait dégager par sa simple présence: l'intelligence, la force et le courage. Tant de choses que John avait cessé de voir durant des décennies. C'était comme s'il le redécouvrait à nouveau.

James s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui.

_« Je t'ai connu plus bavard, Druitt._

_-Je suis un peu confus..._

_-Ça peut aisément se comprendre._

_-Est-ce que je suis mort?_

_-Peut-être._

_-Comment se fait-il que tu sois là?_

_-Tu ne vois que les personnes que tu désires voir, mon ami._

_-Alors je suis en train de rêver?_

_-Peut-être. »_

James lui lança un nouveau sourire, énigmatique. A ce moment précis, John aurait voulu avoir l'intelligence sur-développé de Watson pour essayer de décrypter son expression et comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment.

Il resta silencieux encore quelques minutes.

_« Où sommes-nous?_

_-Tu ne reconnais pas ? »_

John secoua la tête. Bien sur qu'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Au moment même où la voix de James résonna à ses oreilles et où la lumière avait éclairé la pièce, il avait su.

C'était le petit bureau que James s'était aménagé dans leur appartement de BakerStreet. C'était ici qu'il recevait ses clients habituellement. C'était également ici, qu'ils avaient eu leur première entrevue, lorsque John était arrivé à Londres et qu'il cherchait un logement.

Ce souvenir le rendit nostalgique de cette époque où tout semblait possible. Il se souvenait des moindres détails de cette première entrevue, de chaque mots qu'ils avaient échangé, de l'odeur de brandy et de fumée qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se rappelait aussi du trouble que James et son incroyable esprit avaient laissé en lui. Tout le monde se disait mal à l'aise en présence du détective, mais pour John, ça avait été différent. Il s'était senti détendu à la première seconde que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son futur colocataire.

Ce sentiment de plénitude, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti qu'avec James.

John se leva finalement du sol pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il soupira: C'était donc ça le jugement dernier? Vous passiez en revue chaque moments importants de votre vie? Si c'était le cas, John ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à revivre ses meurtres.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son ancien ami, James secoua la tête.

_« Tu ne vas pas revivre toute ta vie, John. Ici, c'est un peu comme l'anti-chambre de l'au-delà. En attendant que ton cas soit étudié, tu patientes ici. C'est ton subconscient qui détermine le décor où tu te trouveras, et la personne qui te tiendra compagnie. »_ lui dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, laissant transparaitre le fait qu'il était heureux d'être cette personne.

John assimila les informations que James venait de lui donner, et le dévisageant, il lui demanda:

_« Tu n'es qu'une illusion alors?_

_-Je suis aussi réel que toi, John._

_-Comment pourrais-je en être certain?_

_-Est-ce qu'une illusion peut être touchée? »_ lui répondit James, tendant sa main vers John.

Hésitant, celui-ci approcha doucement ses doigts de ceux de James. Sa peau était chaude, douce, lisse et réelle.

A présent que John était sur que son ami n'était pas un mirage, il se relaxa, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Au contraire, il osa même entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du détective.

Jamais dans le siècle qui s'était écoulé, il n'avait espéré pouvoir à nouveau une telle proximité avec lui. Il était triste de penser qu'il leur avait fallu affronter la mort pour pouvoir se retrouver. Mais il savait que tout ça n'aurait pas été possible, s'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés juste avant la mort de James. John avait tellement à lui dire, mais combien de temps avait-il encore à ses cotés? Après qu'on aurait jugé son cas, il se retrouverait surement loin de James.

_« Quand mon cas sera étudié, que se passera-t-il?_

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il n'y a pas d'enfer, pas de paradis. _

_-On ne sera pas séparé alors?_

_-Sauf si tu décides de rester dans ton coin. Et tu verras, tu retrouveras d'autres personnes qui te sont chères._

_-Nigel? »_

James acquiesça, et le visage de John s'illumina. Soudainement, le fait d'être mort ne lui faisait vraiment ni chaud ni froid. Bien sur, il ne verrait pas Helen d'ici un long moment, ou même peut-être jamais, mais, il allait retrouver tant de personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il allait pouvoir travailler pour faire en sorte de réparer les erreurs de son vivant.

Pendant un temps infini, ils continuèrent de parler. Le passé était le sujet principal, et c'est avec une vision nouvelle des choses, une vision plus claire, plus pure, que John découvrit ce qu'il avait vraiment fait endurer à ses anciens amis durant plus d'un siècle. Le remord allait surement faire partie intégrante de son être, comme l'avait été l'entité électrique qui l'avait habité pendant de nombreuses décennies. Celle-ci semblait endormie, elle ne s'était pas manifester depuis qu'il s'était éveillé ici. Peut-être était-elle même morte.

Alors qu'ils discutaient à présent des deux années qui s'étaient écoulée depuis la mort de James, une cloche résonna au loin. James s'immobilisa quelques secondes, sourit tristement et acquiesça. John fronça ses sourcils presque invisible et resserra sa prise autour de la main de son ami, le pressant de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

James caressa doucement la joue de John. « Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de me rejoindre ». Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de John.

Alors que leur chaleur envahirent John entièrement, les ténèbres s'abattirent à nouveau sur la pièce et John se sentit chuter dans le néant.

Son dos heurta quelque chose de mou, moelleux et confortable. Il resta allongé là sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux, pendant au moins deux minutes. Il recommença à sentir chacun de ses membres, et il sentit que sous sa tête il y avait ce qu'il semblait être un oreiller. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup.

La pièce dans laquelle il était ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital, la lumière lui brulait les yeux, et ne distinguait pas grand chose. Une silhouette était installée dans le coin de la chambre.

_« James? »_ demanda-t-il.

La silhouette bougea, se leva de son siège pour s'approcher. John voyait toujours flou, mais il put voir que ce n'était pas James qui s'approchait de lui, les cheveux de l'homme se dressant en l'air tels les épines d'un hérisson.

Alors que l'homme était à seulement 1 ou 2 mètres de lui, il finit par distinguer ses traits.

_« Nikola?! »_

Nikola Tesla lui sourit d'un air moqueur et acquiesca.

_« Une fois encore, Johnny. Tu me dois la vie! »_

John leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, une fois encore Nikola Tesla l'avait sauvé, il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que son égo venait d'être renforcé et que le plus jeune des Cinq ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler qu'il etait un génie...


End file.
